


Haircuts

by BlazersEtc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Character Death, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Magnus wants to give his boyfriends a haircut...but why? [Mini fic]





	

“Can I give you a haircut?” 

The words evoked confused expressions from both Alec and Jace and the parabatai glanced at each other as if to say ‘has he lost it?’. It had been a fairly normal day up until that point, a quick demon slaying mission for Jace and Alec and a few potions to brew and deliver on Magnus end, but now that they were all sitting around the dinner table in Magnus’s loft the conversation had turned strange. 

“No offense, Magnus, but I like my hair the way it is.” 

Alec rubbed at the back of his neck a little nervously, wondering just why the Warlock could possibly want to cut his hair. 

“I spent years perfecting the Jace Wayland look, I really don’t want it changed.” Jace smirked, taking a huge bite of chow mein and causing Alec to roll his eyes at his parabatai’s antics. The request was so out of the blue that Alec felt a little dizzy, one of Magnus’s favorite things to do was run his fingers through either of their hair and it seemed strange that he was asking to change it. 

“I see. Well, nevermind then. It was just a silly idea I had.” 

Magnus shrugged and went back to eating from his takeout box; Jace and Alec exchanged a meaningful look from across the table. While Magnus’s words said it had been a fleeting thought, his tone implied there was something deeper to his request. Magnus had a tendency to brush unpleasant things under the rug when he could, especially if it had anything to do with Jace and Alec. 

“Why do you want to cut our hair?” Alec asked, cautiously setting his fork on his plate and focusing his attention on Magnus who slid down in his seat just the slightest, a sign that he was closing himself off. 

Whatever was bothering him he wasn’t exactly bursting to share with anyone. At the beginning of their relationship Jace and Alec would just let Magnus alone with his thoughts but as time passed they learned that when Magnus tried to push them away was when he needed them the most. 

“It’s really nothing, Alexander. Please forget I mentioned it.”

“No. It’s obviously a big deal to you, so I’ll ask the same, why do you want to cut our hair?” Jace set his fork down as well, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, the silent ‘I have all night’ echoed through the quiet space. Jace never stopped until he got answers. 

Magnus looked down at his plate for a moment, silence filling the dimly lit room and Alec wondered if Magnus would speak ever again. When he finally did his words were not what either of the boy’s expected to hear. 

“You both….you’re both mortal.” Magnus stated quietly, picking at his food with his fork. Earlier he’d stated his lack of patients for chopsticks but now he wished he had something a little more complicated than a fork to distract him.

“As much as I hate the idea, and as much as I try not to think about it, you’ll both be gone someday. I want…I want something real to remember you by. Something that means something to all of us.” Magnus pushed his food around his plate as he spoke, keeping his eyes on his food to avoid seeing the looks on his boyfriend’s faces; he really didn’t want to cry. 

“You want a lock of our hair.” Jace smiled softly, that special smile reserved just for Alec and Magnus. “How very….old fashioned of you.” Jace was teasing, recalling all the literature he’d read with such customs, but Magnus knew there was no venom or judgment there. The Warlock’s heart swelled at the realization that Jace didn’t think he had lost his mind. “Of course you can, just try and take it from somewhere Izzy can’t see. I don’t want her trying to blame me for getting my hair stuck in something again.”

Alec snorted and Jace narrowed his eyes, “Hey! It happens!” Alec just shook his head and reached out across the table to take one of Magnus’s hands in his own. 

“You can have mine as well. Never be afraid to ask for something like this. We-….we’re going to leave you behind one day, against our wills but it will happen, and I want to make whatever time you have without us easier. Nothing you could ask me to do would be too much.”

Jace nodded in agreement, reaching out for Magnus’s other hand at the same time he reached for one of Alec’s. 

“Thank you.” Magnus’s quiet voice came and when he looked up he was greeted with gentle smiles, smiles of the two people he loved more than he’d ever loved anyone before. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I think you’re a little confused. It’s us who don’t deserve you.” Alec smiled giving Magnus’s hand a squeeze. 

“Yeah, I mean after all, we did kind of break that ming vase in the living room.” Magnus couldn’t hold back the laugh that slid past his lips at Jace’s joke, his heart feeling instantly lighter. 

“Jace! We agreed not to point that out!” Alec’s eyes went wide with alarm, he’d been hoping that Magnus hadn’t noticed the vase missing after one of his and Jace’s sparring sessions had turned a bit…passionate. 

“Oh please, darling. I noticed it was gone the second I walked in the door. It’s really no great loss. Besides, the view I got when I came into the bedroom was far more enticing than the view of that vase.” 

Magnus winked, causing Jace to laugh and Alec to flush a dark red color. Yes, Magnus would remember them for the rest of his life.


End file.
